militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
107th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 107th Field Artillery Regiment is a Field Artillery Branch regiment of the United States Army. It has been affiliated with the Pennsylvania National Guard since its formation. It appears that the regiment last formally came into existence in June 1959, when the 107th Field Artillery Battalion was reorganized as the new Regiment's 1st Battalion in line with the Pentomic (ROCID) reorganization going on at that time.Turner Publishing, 28th Infantry (Keystone) Division: Mechanised The 1st Field Artillery Regiment of the Pennsylvania National Guard was reorganized and redesignated 11 October 1917 as the 107th Field Artillery and assigned to the 28th Division. Demobilized 21 May 1919 at Camp Dix, New Jersey. Reorganized 16 October 1919 in the Pennsylvania National Guard at Pittsburgh as the 1st Field Artillery. Redesignated 1 April 1921 as the 107th Field Artillery and assigned to the 28th Division; Headquarters Federally recognized 22 June 1921 at Pittsburgh. Inducted into Federal service 17 February 1941 at home stations. Regiment broken up 17 February 1942 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as follows: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery disbanded; 2d Battalion as the 229th Field Artillery Battalion, an element of the 28th Infantry Division (1st Battalion as the 107th Field Artillery Battalion and relieved from assignment to the 28th Division—hereafter separate lineage). 229th Field Artillery Battalion inactivated 22 October 1945 at Camp Shelby, Mississippi. Consolidated 22 October 1946 with Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 107th Field Artillery (reconstituted 25 August 1945 in the Pennsylvania National Guard), and consolidated unit reorganized and Federally recognized at Pittsburgh as the 107th Field Artillery Battalion, an element of the 28th Infantry Division. Ordered into active Federal service 5 September 1950 at Pittsburgh. (107th Field Artillery Battalion NGUS organized and Federally recognized 25 August 1953 at Pittsburgh.) Released 15 June 1954 from active Federal service and reverted to state control; Federal recognition concurrently withdrawn from the 107th Field Artillery Battalion (NGUS). Reorganized and redesignated 1 June 1959 as the 107th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System, to consist of the 1st Howitzer Battalion, an element of the 28th Infantry Division. Reorganized 1 April 1963 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 28th Infantry Division. Reorganized 17 February 1968 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 42d Infantry Division. Redesignated 1 May 1972 as the 107th Field Artillery. Reorganized 1 April 1975 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 28th Infantry Division. Withdrawn 5 April 1988 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System. Iraq War deployment 2003 In December 2003 the 1st Battalion, 107th Field Artillery Regiment, was activated and received Military Police training at Fort Dix, New Jersey. Following a month of training, the soldiers of the 107th were deployed to Iraq for Operation Iraqi Freedom. The different batteries were dispersed throughout Iraq serving as MPs. The members of the 107th returned home in February 2005. C Battery saw action in Fallujah during Operation Valiant Resolve in the spring campaign. Members of C Battery also saw combat in the area surrounding Camp Anaconda and Abu Ghraib, a military prison. Another contingent provided security for Ambassador Paul Bremer and other high-ranking State Department officials at Coalition HQ. Members of A Battery with attachments from Headquarters Battery were provisionally renamed Alpha Company 107th Military Police and deployed to Mosul, Iraq. Alpha Company was assigned to I Corps (Task Force Olympia) from Ft Lewis, WA. 1st Platoon, located on Logistics Support Area Diamondback (Mosul Air Base), finished construction of the military detention facility and continued to run it until re-deployment. 2nd Platoon provided external base security for the detention facility, a quick reaction force for the company and an additional security detachment for top military officials in Iraq including the Task Force Olympia's Commanding General, Deputy Commander, Provost Marshal and various VIPs at Camp Freedom. 3rd Platoon conducted Military Police combat operations with the 3rd SBCT, 2nd Infantry Division, as well as security missions for the Iraqi National Guard, Iraqi police forces, and other coalition provisional governmental organizations in Mosul. Alpha Company also provided logistic support and additional convoy and unit security for separate units with no local higher headquarters including the 330th MP Company (L&O), CID detachment and soldiers from the 3rd platoon of the 293d MP Company which was briefly attached. The Company served from February 2004 to February 2005. Coat of Arms The coat of arms was originally approved for the 107th Field Artillery Regiment, Pennsylvania National Guard on 17 June 1929.The Institute of Heraldry, 107th Field Artillery Regiment It was amended to correct the wording in the description on 13 June 1930. It was redesignated for the 107th Field Artillery Battalion, Pennsylvania National Guard on 3 December 1942. The insignia was amended by addition of a charge (battle-axe) to represent World War II service on 20 May 1953. It was redesignated for the 107th Artillery, Pennsylvania National Guard on 14 September 1961. The insignia was redesignated for the 107th Field Artillery Regiment, Pennsylvania Army National Guard on 11 July 1972. References *Globalsecurity.org, http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/1-107fa.htm 1-107 Field Artillery Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army